Wait Michael Jackson died?
by bombtrack
Summary: Finn is confused...again. Good thing Mercedes is there to help him out. This will be a series of Minn one-shots each taking place at a different time in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

On June 25, 2009 Michael Jackson died.

On January 14, 2010 Finn Hudson found out about it.

"How come no one told me" the tall teen slammed his locker door and seemed hurt when he realized he was yet again the last person on the planet to know something.

"Because it's one of those things that a normal functioning human being would know." Mercedes was calmly rolling her eyes; Finn Hudson's lack of awareness was nothing new to her.

"Mercedes I keep telling you; just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly follow black news."

Mercedes slapped him on the back of the head, Finn just rubbed the wound and pouted, Mercedes' abuse was nothing new to him.

"This was global news Finn! Everyone in the world knew about it. Brittany knew about it…Brittany knew!"

"Wow that is bad." Finn expected himself to at least be more informed than Brittany.

"I wonder about you sometimes. You can't expect that cute face to get you everything you want in life."

"Oh is that so?" Finn draped an arm around his girlfriend as they walked down the hall together. "It got me you."

"Please, I choose you." She put on a tough front but she knew she was lucky to have him. The whole school was shocked when they started dating, even the teachers, but people seemed to get over it as the months went by.

"I know and I'm glad you did." Finn bent down to kiss her forehead. He liked having a Mercedes as his girlfriend; he could depend on her just as much as she could depend on him. They were equals and they didn't have to fight with each other over who was in control (Mercedes always had the final say, but she would at least listen to him.)

"What else don't you know? Do you know who Obama is?" Mercedes raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yeah Matt's cousin from Chicago." Finn answered assured of himself.

Mercedes was raising her hand to hit him again when Finn pulled back and held his hands up in surrender.

"I was just joking!"


	2. Halloween Town

Halloween was right around the corner. The kids were not allowed to wear costumes to school, but there were always wild costume parties thrown at night. The most notorious of them all were the Mike Chang parties. This year was going to be the first year that the Glee Kids were invited to such an event. There was this small shop at the edge of town that had the best costume and prop selection so there were always huge lines of people waiting to put in their custom costume orders.

Finn held onto Mercedes' hand with a tight grip as he led her around the various aisles.

"Come on, come on, there has to be at least one." The lengthy teen's eyes darted around the aisles looking for a very specific costume.

"What's the big deal Finn, it's just Halloween, they have one every year." Mercedes was getting a tad embarrassed watching her boyfriend act like a 6 year old.

"But I love Halloween. And I want a good Robin costume but I don't think they have one in my size."

"Why do you want to be Robin?" Mercedes understood Finn's fascination with superheroes but she couldn't understand why he would want to be the sidekick.

"Umm…cause he's awesome." Finn looked at his girlfriend like she had just asked a ridiculously stupid question.

"Why don't you be batman? Look, they probably have adult batman costumes at the other end of the store."

"But Batman can't be a teen titan Mercedes, he's too old." Finn looked sad at the possibility of not getting to be his favorite hero for Halloween.

"I don't know how you manage to make dorky things sound so cute."

Mercedes took Finn's hand and led him to the other end of the store. As they turned the corner to the adult section, Mercedes spotted Santana at the other end of the aisle picking up an adult Cat Woman costume. Both she and Finn waved, but Santana just scowled and walked away with her nose stuck firmly in the air.

"What's her problem?" Mercedes questioned.

"I don't know." Finn did not tell his Mercedes that he had slept with Santana. It didn't mean anything to him so he didn't feel like it was worth mentioning. Also, he noticed how Mercedes and Santana were always gunning for each other and were hyper competitive so he decided to not add any more fuel to the flames.

"Hey, I almost forgot that you need a costume too Mercedes. "

"Oh, I was thinking about going as Diana Ross or something; someone with a lot of soul. "

"Just get something from here; you have the money for it."

"I can't get anything from here Finn. These costumes aren't very…me"

"Why not? Is this one of those "not wanting to show up in the same outfit as another girl" things."

"Show up…what do you mean show up? I thought we were just going trick or treating with Artie and Tina."

"Didn't I tell you about Mike's Halloween party? Everyone from the club is going."

Mercedes was not used to the Lima dating scene. So the little details like showing up to parties together were still big surprises to her.

"Finn I don't want to go, can't we just ask strangers for candy."

"It will be fun; we'll have a great time I promise. You laughed really hard when I showed you the face book photos from last year's party, imagine how much more fun it will be when you're actually there. Now come on, pick out a costume."

"Finn none of the stupid costumes in this stupid store will freaking fit me OK."

Mercedes cast her eyes to the floor in shame. Finn wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"It's OK, we can go as other stuff. I don't have to be Robin." He said reassuringly as he gently rubbed her back.

"It's not OK, I saw how your eyes focused on San's tight little ass like a hawk as she walked away." Mercedes let out a soft whimper that sounded almost like crying.

Finn tightened his grasp to prove to his girlfriend that he was not going anywhere.

"I was not (he was). And San's crazy (she is). What would I want with that drama?"

"But I'm kinda crazy too. I got a diva attitude and I can be bossy as hell just like Santana but I can't fit into the Cat Woman suit, so what's in it for you?"

Finn kissed the top of her head and pulled back so she could see his face.

"But I like you're type of crazy. You're type of crazy is protective and supportive. I kind of feel invincible when I'm with you, like I can do almost anything, hence the superhero theme this year."

"Finn I care for you I really do. But if you're staying with me just to be nice…then I think we should just end it now."

"Is that what you want?" Finn's voice was shaky at best.

"Of course not! But Mike's party would be our first real high school party as an official couple. I don't want to face all the judgmental glares from other people if you're going to leave me at the end of the night for some skinny slut dressed like Starfire."

"Mercedes, how many more times am I going to have to tell you that my feelings for you are real before you believe me? This relationship means something to me. No slut dressed like Starfire is going to steal me away from you because you are my Starfire."


	3. The Other Talk

"Thank God you're here!" Finn greeted his wife at the door with a huge embrace.

"What the hell is up with you Finn? Why did I have 3 urgent messages waiting for me at my office after my lunch break?" Mercedes questioned.

"You had your phone off," Finn replied sheepishly.

"It was a business lunch and I was with a client. Well I'm here now so what's the problem?"

"Jasmine asked the question."

"What…the babies question? For God's sake she's only six years old."

"No…God no not that. The other question, the really big one we talked about when you were pregnant with her."

Mercedes' face filled with worry when she realized what he was talking about.

"She asked why her mommy and daddy were different colors didn't she."

Finn nodded his reply.

"Dang. I thought we would have more time."

"Me too. What are we gonna tell her Mercedes?"

"What about that little speech we prepared."

"The one about different races not being an issue because we are all God's children and we are supposed to love each other equally."

"Yeah that…why didn't you tell her that."

"That seemed a little stupid to say after that cop shot that black guy outside of a bar last night when the poor guy was just reaching for his car keys."

"Yeah she's really smart. She'll see right through that rainbow coalition stuff."

"What are we going to tell her? I told her to wait in her room until you got back and she is expecting something good."

"You're the funny dad. Why don't you go in there and make her laugh and then tell her that it's ok to be mixed."

"Things aren't as easy as they seem on Everybody Loves Raymond. I want to tell her something, but what if she has follow up questions? I am not prepared for follow up questions."

"This is way too much pressure. Maybe we should call Santana and Brittany. Their kid is older than Jasmine, maybe they had the "two mommies" talk with him already and we can just…ya know…copy their story a little bit."

"No!" Finn practically gasped. "I will not give our daughter a plagiarized speech. Come on, we are two intelligent adults, we can do this."

"Finn…last week you almost choked on a grape. And after you coughed it up you shoved three more back into your mouth."

Finn's cheeks turned rosy red; he thought she didn't see him do that. It figures, Mercedes sees every stupid thing he does.

"Alright, so we are one and a half intelligent adults, we can still do this," he reasoned.

"Whatever we decide, we should say it together. That way if one of us hits a wall, the other can take over."

"Agreed."

"OK, where is she now?"

"In her room, I put a Dora dvd on."

"Good, we still got time. Who is going to talk first?"

"You should, she respects you more."

"Yeah but whenever I talk first she automatically assumes she's in trouble because I'm the disciplinarian. I don't want her to think asking questions about her ethnicity is something that will get her in trouble. You have to start."

"OK fine I'll start. But I'm warning you, it will be very awkward."

"Isn't that what you told me to expect on our honeymoon," Mercedes smirked.

"Haha very funny."

They walked up the stairs to Jasmine's room. Finn was about to turn the handle but then he stopped and smiled at Mercedes.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just thought of a great opener," Finn smirked.

"What?"

"Hey honey I got great news. You may feel alienated from your peers for a while but at least you can become president!"

Mercedes smacked him on the back of the head for good measure before they entered their daughter's room.


	4. Manly Man of Manliness

"OK Finn, they'll be here in a few minutes, now let's go over what you should do when they get here," Mercedes stood in the doorframe to the kitchen while Finn was sitting at the head of the table in the dining room.

"Right…the first thing I'm going to do is say "Hello Jordan" and shake his hand and then offer him a seat or possibly something to drink."

"No, No, No, that is all wrong," Mercedes said placing her palm on her forehead.

"What did I do wrong? I'm just trying to be polite," Finn said in protest.

"Your daughter is bringing home her first boyfriend to meet us…you are not supposed to be polite! You are supposed to scare the crap out of this boy so he doesn't even think about trying to do anything to our Jasmine," Mercedes said with flaring nostrils.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Get a really mean look on your face…use that same look you got when Jasmine tried to feed you her home made sushi rolls."

"OK, I think I can do that," Finn said nodding his head.

"Also, be very rude and disrespectful. When this kid shakes your hand, you squeeze the life out of it. Then you ask him really intrusive personally questions and when he gives his response you act completely unimpressed."

"Um…Mercedes this is Jordan Cardinal we are talking about. Over 2500 passing yards, 26 touchdowns, plus 10 more on the ground to only 8 interceptions. He's the best quarterback our school has ever had and as a member of the booster club I cannot pretend to not know him."

"Which is exactly why you need to put the fear of God into him Finn. This boy is used to get whatever he wants. And as much as I want to believe that we raised Jasmine the right way, I know how a 16 year old girl's mind works. You have to step up to the plate and be the man here Finn."

Finn got up to comfort the visibly distraught Mercedes. She rested her head on the usual spot on his chest that gave her so much comfort throughout the years.

"We did raise her right Mercedes. I trust our daughter. Plus, she told me that in the two months they have been dating he hasn't tried to pressure her at all."

Mercedes pushed Finn back to glare at him with full force.

"She told me they just started dating last week! Why would she tell you about her first boyfriend and not me?"

Finn just shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Don't get cute Finn! She obviously told you because she knows you would late her get away with murder. 2 months! Seriously Finn you have to be more protective of our very **young** and very **pretty **daughter. I saw pictures of this boy on her phone…and we have reason to worry."

"So I guess the Hudson women have a type, the tall good looking quarterbacks. I can't believe how utterly shallow you guys are," Finn crossed his arms in mock frustration.

"Yeah that's how we like em, cute and dumb. Now please at least try to be scary, I don't want Jasmine to go through the Quinn experience in high school."

"Hey that's not fair; Quinn got impregnated by the A-hole wide receiver, not the dumb good looking quarterback."

**Meanwhile, in the driveway of the Hudson household.**

"I don't know about this dinner Jasmine," The QB said squirming in his seat.

"You'll be fine Jordan, my dad will love you."

"It's not your dad I'm worried about. You know your mom actually yells at people who don't floss."

"Yeah she takes the dental thing to the extreme sometimes."

"Just promise me you won't leave me alone with her," Jordan says sheepishly.

"God you're such a baby. Fine, I won't leave you alone with my scary mother."

Jasmine begins to chuckle, and then she starts laughing really hard.

"What's so funny?" Jordan asks.

"Nothing…this just really reminds me of back when I was a kid. My dad would always want to spend quality daddy-daughter time with me when he was trying to hide from my mom."


	5. Dr Jones and ShortRound

"Alright Beth looks like we're all good here. I want you to continue with the brushing and flossing to keep that smile nice and pretty. How does that sound?"

The little girl wiggled in the weird dentist chair for a moment before she said her response.

"Can I have a lollipop now?"

"Sure you can, but you have to say the special line first."

Beth cranked her head up to see Mercedes' father reach for the gigantic tub of sugar free treats.

"Please Dr. Jones, can I please have a lollipop?"

"Sure you can short-round, pick any one you like."

Shelby just shook her head at the interaction going on in front of her. Beth didn't really have a male role-model; most of the men she interacted with were gay show-choir directors. So it always hurt her heart a little bit to see Beth so engaged and excited to see her dentist only to separate them after her check-ups.

"See ya Dr. Jones," the little girl said with the lollipop engulfed in her right cheek.

"I'll see you next month kiddo."

As Shelby and Beth headed out towards the waiting room, Shelby caught the eye of Mercedes Jones who was working in her dad's office over the summer.

"Hi Mercedes, it's nice to see you," Shelby said very awkwardly.

"Hey Ms. Corcoran…Hey Beth," Mercedes waved at the 5 year old who waved back with her one free hand.

"So umm how's college?" Shelby was not good with small talk.

"Oh it's going great I'm really enjoying it."

"Yeah, what are you majoring in?"

"Political Science, I want to start interning in Washington but my dad keeps begging me to come back here to spend time with him, and be his indentured servant."

"Well that's what fathers are for right? Ruining your life is in their job description. But seriously, I hope you realize how lucky you are Mercedes. There are only a few good men out there, and one of them is your dad."

"I know, he's a bit of a goofball but he's my goofball."

"Hey before I let you get back to work…have you talked to Rachel? Last time I saw her she was walking with that cute tall boy from your Glee club. How is she? Are they together?"

"Well Ms. Corcoran, Rachel and I kind of lost touch after graduation. And that tall boy… his name is Finn and he is my boyfriend now."

**Later that evening at Breadsticks**

"And then she got this bug eyed look on her face like I had just sprouted a second head or something. Then she hurried Beth out the door…stop laughing Finn it isn't funny," Mercedes whined as she sipped more of her Pepsi.

"It's a little funny, especially the part about you with two heads, that would be kind of cool," Finn said between bites of food. "Why would you care what Shelby thinks anyway?"

"I really don't it's just that…I hate that reaction. If I say I have a boyfriend named Finn people usually just think you have a weird name and that's the end of it. But when they actually know you and know what you look like it becomes this big revelation that they were unprepared to hear."

"It's Shelby…as in Rachel Berry version 1.0, dramatics are pretty much par for the course."

"You think so?"

"Yeah trust me I dated her daughter for a…and I'm not supposed to mention that around you am I?"

"No…but you're cheering me up so I'm going to let it slide. Finn…I don't boss you around too much do I?"

"You do a little bit, you do a lot actually, but I know that you just want what's best for me and that sometimes I need to be pushed."

"You keep saying that, but there are plenty of girls who would enjoy bossing you around. And don't play dumb because I see how those cougars keep coming to Sheets N Things to try and holler at you."

Finn put down the fork and held Mercedes hand across the table.

"I wish you would stop comparing yourself to other girls, you really shouldn't do that. Rachel was really determined to push me into the things she wanted to do. She had this whole plan set up where we would be this ultra famous Broadway couple. Broadway is really competitive and even if we did make it, as much as I love to perform, I'm not sure it's what I want to do with my life. With you I know I can say "Hey Mercedes, I want to be a nuclear physicist today and train chameleons to fight hamsters tomorrow," and you would support me."

Mercedes raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"The animal training I get but come on Finn…nuclear physicist?"

Finn shrugged and picked up his fork again.

"Yeah even in my fantasy world, the physicist thing doesn't last long. Hey you should try one of these fries they're really good."

"No thanks….I am really enjoying my salad," Mercedes said picking at her plate in an attempt to convince herself more than to convince Finn.

Another couple of minutes go by and Mercedes is digging into the French fries on Finn's plate.

"Hey Mercedes-"

"You made an offer Finn you can't take it back now."

"No it's not about the fries…how is Beth? I never got to see her….how is she doing?"

Mercedes looked into her boyfriend's hopeful eyes and felt her heart sink. It didn't matter if she wasn't his genetically, that little girl was always going to have a place in his heart. He did think he was going to help raise her, and Mercedes guessed his brain was still searching for a daughter to love and protect.

"She is the most beautiful little blonde thing I have ever seen in my life Finn."

This made Finn smile, which made Mercedes tear up a little.


	6. Cops: Baby Shower Edition

A/N: Apologies to the readers for the wait. Life just gets in the way of writing sometimes. Hope you enjoy and I hope you keep reviewing.

"Are you going to tell me what happened today Mercedes?" Finn questioned as he drove.

"There's not that much to tell Finn. There was cake, we gossiped, we got plenty of free swag for the baby, overall I say it was a very successful baby shower." Mercedes answered calmly.

Finn began to massage his temple with one hand while keeping the other firmly attached to the steering wheel.

"Then why did I have to pick you up from the police station?"

"I said it was successful, I didn't say it was normal," Mercedes responded.

"This isn't a joke Merc, I had to convince the arresting officer that you were not a menace to society to get you out of there. He wanted to keep you in the cell for the whole weekend."

"What a little bitch," Mercedes spat out and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Don't blame him; I probably should have left you in there."

"How can you say that Finn? I'm your wife for crying out loud!" Mercedes shrieked.

"Are you? Because last time I checked my wife didn't smack people in the head with lamps."

"She's lucky I didn't have a bat" Mercedes muttered.

"Santana needed to get eight stitches on her forehead Mercedes! And it completely ruined her upcoming swimsuit calendar shoot. We're lucky she didn't sue us for loss of income!" Now it was Finn's turn to shriek.

Mercedes was speechless; she just looked out the passenger side window watching the street lights turn on.

"I just want to know what happened during the shower, can you at least tell me that?" Finn pleaded.

"Why do you need to know? She's not pressing charges is she? Do we need a lawyer?"

"No…but that's only because Brittany begged her not to. No one else from the party will tell me what happened and I think I should know what triggered this pregnancy rampage so I can avoid getting my skull bashed in next time we have a disagreement."

"It wasn't one thing, she did a lot of things and the anger kept building up." Mercedes spat out.

"Tell me everything," Finn said in a patient tone.

"She would say really bitchy things to the other guests in a stage whisper loud enough for me to hear. I know that people usually let it slide because that's just how Santana is, but I am honestly too tired and too pregnant to put up with her bull."

"What did she say?" Finn questioned.

"Little things about the shower not being big enough, the wedding was too small, how I was taking advantage of my father's dental practice, the cake tasted store bought, and she said my house decorations were tacky."

"Yeah that really justifies attempted murder on your part." Finn said sarcastically.

"I'm not finished…I also overheard her telling Tina that she thought I was lying about the pregnancy."

"What?" Finn said in disbelief.

"Yeah, she thought that I was faking my pregnancy just too keep you from leaving me like Terri did to Mr. Schue. She also said that maybe it was Puck's baby and you were being tricked again. And to top it all off, she said "How does she know she's pregnant when she's been that size since high school," that got me heated real quick."

"I had no idea, that stuff is really mean. But still Mercedes, what you did was-"

"She said something else, something totally unforgivable that sent me over the edge." Mercedes interrupted.

"What did she say?" Finn braced himself.

"She said she was thankful that you used a condom when you slept with her or else she might be the one giving birth to your retarded offspring."

It was a good thing that they were at a red light or else Finn probably would have swerved off the road. Both remained silent until they were in the driveway. Finn didn't have the courage to look at Mercedes in the eye so he kept his eyes on the dashboard instead.

"Look Mercedes I…I"

"Jesus Finn, I don't care who you slept with in high school."

"You don't?" Finn said in disbelief because he was expecting a major tongue lashing from his wife.

"No, that was years ago, and that was before we started dating so I have no problem with that."

Mercedes held Finn's face in her palms so he would look at her.

"No one…and I mean no one, calls my Finn or my baby a retard. And that's why I tried to bash her head in with that ugly looking lamp your mother got us for a house warming gift."

Finn smiled and kissed Mercedes before helping her out of the car and into their house.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Finn said.

"You could afford to say it more often," Mercedes said with a smile.

Finn's phone began to vibrate; it was a text message from Brittany.

"Brittany says that Santana is sorry for what she said and even though she doesn't want to be left alone in a room with you, she would still like to be sent pictures and video when the baby is born. And Brittany also hopes that Santana's actions won't hurt her chances of being our designated babysitter."

Mercedes sighed and thought it over for a minute.

"Tell Brittany she is still our babysitter and Santana will get the same baby info as everyone else. But also mention that she should watch her mouth because I got a whole box full of ugly things your mom gave us that can be used as deadly weapons."


	7. When you grow up

Graduation was just around the corner for the Glee kids. It was time to actually do something about their dreams of stardom instead of just wishing for them. Finn and Mercedes were eating lunch outside on a sunny day.

"So Mercedes, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Finn asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, college of course, then maybe go to dental school like my dad. " Mercedes responded.

"Oh, sounds good." Finn said as he packed more fries in his mouth.

"Well?" Finn said after swallowing his food.

"Well what?" Mercedes responded. She was well aware that she was about to play another one of Finn's juvenile games where she has to guess what he wants. Where they a waste of time? Yes. Did she love it? Yes again.

"You didn't ask me what I was going to do."

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes, as my girlfriend you are supposed to care about what I'm doing."

"Fine Finn, what are your plans after graduation?"

Mercedes really didn't like talking about the future too much. She knew she was going to college, but with Finn it was always more of a "hope for the best" situation because he didn't really have the grades or the money. She wanted nothing more than to stay by his side, but her family would never forgive her if she sacrificed her college education to be with him. Would she end up resenting him if she stayed? If she did leave, would he end up resenting her? All these questions made her head hurt, so when they did talk about the future it was always 10 years or more down the road instead of the immediate future.

"Well Ms. Jones, if you must know I-"Finn was about to share his news, but a short brunette starlet interrupted him.

"HEY-FINN-GUESS-WHAT-TOTALLY-AWESOME-NEWS!"

"Hello Rachel, Nice to see you Rachel, What is going on Rachel?" This was the umpteenth time Rachel had not acknowledged Mercedes' presence in front of her boyfriend, and she was getting really sick of it.

"Oh hello Mercedes, I guess with you here there's less people I have to tell individually so here it is, I got accepted into Juilliard! I suggest you get me to sign your yearbooks now before a line forms and I have to start charging people."

Mercedes and Finn exchanged a look. Both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"Well darn, it appears that Mercedes and I both left our Thunderclaps in our lockers."

"Yeah, darn it. I guess we'll have to wait for those autographs."

Rachel looked confused and then flashed that creepy smile of hers at Finn.

"Why don't you and I go to your locker Finn? That way I can sign it and leave a personal message."

Finn gave Mercedes a "save me" look, Mercedes chuckled to herself before coming to her boyfriend's rescue.

"How about this, you wait here while Finn and I get our yearbooks for you to sign?"

"Sounds great to me Merc" Finn said as he stood up.

"Oooor, Mercedes can go get her own yearbook while you and I go to your locker and get yours, and then all three of us can meet up at the choir room." Rachel was not giving up today, her acceptance letter made her all the more determined. If she could get into Juilliard, she could get Finn back easy.

"No! I mean…no, Mercedes has to come with me in case I forget my locker combination."

"Oh that's Ok Finn, I have it memorized." Rachel's creepy smile got even creepier.

Instead of telling her how unsettling that was, Finn and Mercedes just walked away at a brisk pace. Rachel sat at their lunch table, eagerly awaiting their return.

Once they turned the corner and Rachel was out of sight, both let out the air they were holding in.

"Chick is crazy" Mercedes said looking behind her just to make sure Rachel didn't follow them.

"I don't get how she can hate Jacob so much…she's like the female Jacob."

"I know right…now back to your special news."

"Huh? Oh I almost forgot" Finn said scratching the back of his head. "I got in."

"What?" Mercedes said with wide eyes.

"I got into the University of Ohio!" Finn said grinning like a fool.

"Oh my God Finn! That's great!" Mercedes gave him the biggest hug she could muster. She was so proud of him. "But how? Not that I'm complaining but... how did you do it?"

"Well, as you know I've been studying really hard this year. I did well on my SAT's. My dad was a veteran killed in the line of duty. Burt knows some people. One way or another it happened. I am going to college"

"I am so unbelievably proud of you; we can go to the same college now and stay together and-" Mercedes felt like she could cry, but she was also beginning to sound like Rachel and she didn't want to pressure the poor guy. "I mean…we can still be a couple if you want to?"

Finn pulled back and looked down at her with that crooked Hudson smile.

"Of course I want to, why do you think I spent all those hours doing all that boring homework? You know teachers give that stuff out every week?"


	8. Uncle Puck!

Mercedes was setting up the guest room in her house for a very old friend from high school. Jasmine sat in front of the door eagerly awaiting the guest's arrival.

"Jasmine, don't sit so close to the door sweetie. I don't want you to get stepped on." Mercedes cautioned.

"I'm fine mom. " The little girl responded without even turning her head.

Mercedes decided to let it be, Jasmine was 8 and could sit where she wanted to. Plus, she knew trying to remove her would only result in a big fuss. She wondered if there was something in the Hudson gene pool that made them so freaking stubborn. About halfway through her channel surfing, Mercedes was interrupted by her daughter's blood curdling scream.

"Uncle Puck!"

The little girl leapt into her uncle's arms as he dropped his bags.

"Hey princess Jasmine," Puck held on tight to the little girl as she rubbed his Mohawk.

"You still have it!" she squealed.

"Of course, I couldn't shave it after you told me how cool it looked last time."

"It's so awesome." The little girl said with a very wide grin on her face.

"No love for daddy?" Finn frowned standing behind Puck.

"Daddy I see you every day, its Uncle Puck!"

"Yeah dude, I'm Uncle Puck." Puck smirked

Finn was not amused. He still wanted a few more years of being the most important man in his daughter's life. Puck was greatly amused and loved making Finn make what he called the "Bitch Finn" face.

"Come on bro, the girls have always liked me more."

"With one exception," Mercedes said as she turned the corner.

"Hey Nissan" Puck flirted.

"Who's that?" Jasmine questioned.

"Nothing baby, why don't you show Uncle Puck his room?"

"OK!" The little girl climbed off her uncle and grabbed his hand. "It's this way!" She pointed up the stairs.

"I remember where it is." Puck said growing a little tired of all the screaming.

"Yeah but it's so different now," Jasmine responded as she dragged Puck up the stairs.

Mercedes was laughing so hard her sides were hurting. She loved the sight of the boy who manipulated all the girls in high school being bossed around by her daughter. Maybe there was something in the Jones gene pool that made the women bossy. It was probably true, but she would never tell Finn that.

Speaking of Finn, she noticed he had his "Bitch Finn" face on again.

"What's the matter baby? Was Puck being a jerk again?" Mercedes' said rubbing her husband's back.

Finn hadn't moved an inch from the doorway.

"She likes him more than me…she likes him better." He pouted.

"No she doesn't, she adores you." Mercedes said reassuringly.

"Then why was she excited to see him?" Finn said sounding a little more jealous than he intended.

"Because the last time he was here he changed her hair color to purple, which reminds me, I'm supposed to kill Puck for that."

"Oh yeah I remember that, you got so mad…and it isn't funny at all." Finn was slowly learning the ropes of being a good husband, whatever your wife disapproves of; you have to disapprove of as well.

Puck came down the steps with Jasmine riding on his back.

"OK Bro let's hit it, I'm starving." Puck said as he put Jasmine down.

"Where are you going? You just got here!" The little girl cried.

"Daddy and Uncle Puck are going out to a grown-up restaurant, we will back really late but you'll be able to play with Uncle Puck all day tomorrow." Finn assured her.

"Yeah…but not too early though. Uncle Puck is going to be tired from drinking all that….adult apple juice?" Puck looked to Finn for approval who in return gave him the thumbs up for that ultra-convincing lie.

"You mean you guys are going to a bar?" Jasmine questioned.

Finn looked at Mercedes with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me; you let her watch Law & Order with you. And I don't remember you telling me about this trip to the bar?" Mercedes said folding her arms.

"Yeah I was going to tell you about it but…"

"But then he remembered he was a grown man and can do whatever he wants." Puck interrupted.

"Puck, not helping." Finn said.

"Yeah Puck, if you don't like the way I treat my husband you could always go back home to - oh that's right, you can't because she kicked you out again." Mercedes responded.

Puck got an angry look on his face but Mercedes would not back down. Finn, who somehow managed to be the tallest and smallest person in the room at the same time, gently led Puck out the door before turning to his wife.

"We'll be back probably around 11, and I won't be drinking so I'll be OK to drive so no worries." Finn said with a hopeful smile.

Mercedes furrowed her brow and looked at her watch, "He needs to drink for three hours? What did he do this time?"

"He mentioned how hot Brittany looked only a couple of weeks after having her baby while Quinn is still struggling to lose her baby weight."

"He said that to my sister!" The black diva nearly shouted.

"It's Puck." That was the only explanation Finn could come up with.

Puck was honking the car horn from the outside.

"Fine, go with him, recall your glory days over that disgusting beer you drink and make it back her safely OK? I'll call Quinn and try to smooth things out…again."

Finn kissed Mercedes on the forehead.

"Love you babe," he said.

"Love you too," she responded.

"Good night Jasmine" Finn said as he bent down to hug his daughter.

"Good night daddy" Jasmine responded with a kiss to his cheek.

Finn went out to the car smiling ear to ear; his daughter did still love him.

"Mom?" Jasmine asked as Mercedes was tucking her in for the night.

"What is it baby?"

"How do you know when you're in love?"

"You just know sweetheart, your heart will let you know when you've met the right person." Mercedes knew all too well what that felt like; she got to see her love every day. "Why do you ask baby?"

"Because I'm in love with Uncle Puck and I'm going to marry him one day." Jasmine responded as if she had no doubt in her mind that this would happen.

A cold shiver went down Mercedes spine. In 10 years her daughter would be 18, and Puck is….Puck. But after the initial shock, she began to calm down and realize that this was just a little girl's crush.

"But he's already married to Aunt Quinn," Mercedes tried to reason.

"Maybe they won't stay married." The little girl stated.

"The way he acts, you might be right about that."

Before Mercedes went to bed, she prayed to God that Puck would never become her son-in-law.


	9. Relationship Advice

"What are you doing here Wonderbread?" Sue Sylevester said as she passed by the choir room.

"I'm just putting away some sheet music." Finn Hudson responded without making eye contact.

"At 8:00 at night, I thought your little glee club practice ended at 4:30 because I specifically remember telling Kaiser to have the mustard gas I ordered ready by 4:30."

"Coach Sylvester, I know you still hate glee club after all these years but please don't try to kill me or any of my students."

"If I wanted you dead I wouldn't be talking to you Hudson. You know there are 324 objects in this room I could kill you with, including your own fingernails?"

"OK…I'm already kind of terrified of you so you don't have to use scary speeches on me anymore." Finn said as he packed up his briefcase.

"No, I know the look of terror all too well. What you have on your dumb face right now is annoyance, frustration, and a bit of orange soda. "

Finn quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin from his pocket.

"I'm just having some trouble at home." Finn said, uncertain why he would be opening up to Satan herself.

"Lady face's dad kick you out again?"

"What? No, Sue that was over 10 years ago, I'm married now."

"Marriage huh? I was married once, but it didn't work out. I had a national championship cheerleading team to run and his top secret missions for MI-6 kept him very busy. So what's the problem with Mrs. Milk toast?"

"We got into a fight that I didn't really care about. Then when I tried to apologize she wanted me to state what I was apologizing for, when I told her I didn't know why I was apologizing, she got mad and then we got into a whole new fight that was worse than the first."

" I'm going to give you some advice Hudson."

"OK?"

"In my 40 years on this world, not counting my time in space, I learned that you shouldn't waste your life on people you hate, which is why I barely talk to William anymore. As far as your marriage goes, I suggest you get a divorce. You're still young and there is no reason that you have to settle for being anyone's whipping boy. Besides, that little Barbra clone you shacked up with was raised by gays, there's no telling what damage they did to her already warped show-tune mind. Also, get some reconstructive surgery on the face so you look less like an abstract painting done by a blind mongoose. I can help you get out of the country if you need to but-"

"Coach Sylvester, I'm not with Rachel anymore. I'm married to Mercedes."

"Aretha who was on my cheerios squad and gal pals with lady face? She married you?"

"Yes."

"You have to fix this Shreck, you have to try to make things right with her."

"Wait, what happened to not being a whipping boy?"

"That was when I thought you were married to that crazy little Israeli girl, Mercedes owns her own dental business and is featured prominently on my wall of successful cheerios, she's a nice change of pace from all the porn stars and lesbians on the wall. And you have the intelligence of a monkey and the earning potential of a dead monkey, if you want to keep off the streets; I suggest you make things right with her."

"Coach Sylvester please stop insulting me. I am a teacher now, and I demand some respect."

Sue was silent for a moment and Finn's life flashed before his eyes.

"Everyone knows William's school board connections got you your little do- nothing job as a gym teacher. And if you ever make a "demand" in front of me again I will do everything in my power to make sure Mercedes takes you to the cleaners in the divorce settlement."

"OK, but I tried apologizing and that didn't work, what I should do."

"What?...Oh sorry I lost interest in this entire conversation, see you tomorrow monkey face."

And with that she was gone. Probably back to her lair.

Finn panicked the whole ride home. What was he going to say? Would she accept his apology? He hoped the roses he picked up on the way home would be enough. The school groundskeepers wouldn't miss the flowers would they? No, of course not. Finn opened the door very wary of the response he would get.

"Mercedes I'm sorry I-"

"Finn I'm pregnant!"

"What? That's fantastic!"

To this day, neither Mercedes nor Finn could remember what their original argument was about.

A/N: Anyone interested in a Supernatural/Glee crossover. Feel free to read my one-shot "The World Needs Heroes Kid."


	10. Hardcore Hudson

"You…are…the only expectioooonnnnnnn." Finn whaled down the halls of his dorm at 2:30 in the morning.

"Finn, I told you I like it when you sing, but I like it more when you are sober." Mercedes groaned as she escorted her boyfriend to his room. "Finn where's your key?"

"That is a good question Merc. Where are our keys? What do they unlock? Where they inside us all along?"

"Great" Mercedes thought. Finn was reviewing for his philosophy exam when all she wanted to do was get him into bed….so he could go to sleep….get your mind out of the gutter.

"Where's your room key Socrates?" Mercedes said impatiently.

"It is in my pants pocket" Finn said with juvenile bliss.

"Which pocket?" Mercedes questioned.

"Oh, not these pants, a different pair of pants."

"Why didn't you bring your key with you Finn!"

"Because Kevin (Finn's roommate) told me he wanted the room to himself so he could get some. What do you think he meant? Do you think he was talking about sex?"

"Don't be stupid. It looks like you'll have to sleep in my room."

"Score!" Finn shouted.

It's a good thing Mercedes' roommate went home for the weekend. The bad thing was now she had to practically carry Finn back down to the first floor where her room was.

"There is way too much purple in this room." Finn declared.

"Yes honey, you told me last time you were drunk off your ass."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Frankenteen said.

"Why do you have to get so wasted? To prove you are a man or something?"

"Exactly, I knew you would understand." Finn said as he took off his shoes and crawled into Mercedes' bed.

"No I don't get it, you were so confident in High School, you never followed the crowd. Why do you feel like you have to prove yourself now?"

"Because." Finn said as if that explained everything.

"Because why?" Mercedes was used to this game and knew how to play it well.

"Damn you and your dentist mind tricks. It's because I'm not top dog anymore. At Mckinley I was king. Now I'm at the bottom, and the guys are putting a lot of pressure on me. I just want to be cool." Finn said sounding extra pathetic.

"Babay…you feel in love with a gleek, you'll never be cool." Mercedes meant for this to be a joke, but judging by the look of horror on Finn's face, he didn't think it was funny.

"The other guys make fun of me, that's never happened to me before. I want to prove I could party just as hard as they can. I don't want to be the same dope I was in high school. I want to be a certified college guy."

"But I liked that high school dope, isn't that enough?" Mercedes inquired.

"Well yeah, but I need guy friends too Merc. I can't hang out with you all the time."

Mercedes thought for a moment and then responded. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Finn questioned.

"You'll see."

"Will there be cake?"

"No there won't be cake, and no one told you to close your eyes boy."

15 minutes later, Finn and Mercedes are vandalizing the dean's car.

"There, now everyone will know just how cool you are."

"So…is this what you and Puck did when you dated. Because this kind of put our Breadsticks dates to shame."

"Naw Puck was pretty civil with me. You just bring out the wild side of me you dangerous college man you."

Finn smiled at this. That big dumb goofy smile that Mercedes was powerless against.

From then on Finn was known as "Hardcore Hudson" for damaging the dean's car and Mercedes never confirmed nor denied her involvement.


	11. The Toast

*Cling Cling Cling* "Everyone, can I have your attention? Shut your mouths and listen to me!

The crowd falls silent.

"As many of you know, I'm Puck, Finn's best friend in the whole world, and today I had the honor of being his best man at his wedding."

Everyone at the reception erupted in applause. The entire event seemed like a fairytale; the mistreated stepdaughter had finally made it official with her prince. Mercedes could see the envy radiating off of Rachel's narrow behind, and she got real kick out of it too. (Rachel wasn't a bride's maid for a reason) Puck continued with his toast.

"I have had the pleasure of knowing these two for practically our entire lives. Or you could see that as a curse considering how the Surgeon General just confirmed that if you spend more than 20 minutes around this couple you will need insulin shots from all the nausea –inducing sweetness. And considering how we just went through a wedding, we're probably all going to need have our feet amputated."

Again, the crowd erupted in applause and laughter.

"The Hudson's claim that they fell in love in high school; you all heard the story I'm sure, the glee club fairytale of when Finn met Mercedes. I'm sorry to burst your collective bubbles but that is not the truth, I'm sorry Finn, but I have to do this, the opportunity is too good to pass up."

Finn panicked and looked toward his other best men to see if one of them would tackle Puck for him. But no one did a thing, Mike, Mr. Schue, Burt, and Kurt just sat there giving their full attention to Puck.

"When we were seven, Finn was already a tall freak. He was taller than everyone. And considering how our teacher was Berry's size, he was easily on his way to becoming the tallest person in the classroom."

Rachel grinned at the sound of her name being mentioned. She almost stood up to take a bow but then she realized no one was applauding for her so she sat back down. Rachel hated other people's weddings. She hated all events that did not have a singing competition for her to dominate.

"So one day, little Santana Lopez walks up to Finn and starts calling him names like "Giant" and "Frankenstein". Yes ladies and gentlemen, even back then Santana could reduce a man's ego to a shriveled, deflated balloon."

Matt was going to laugh, but Santana turned to him and gave him an evil glare. Matt did not laugh. Brittany laughed though.

"So Finn's being all moody and pouty; pretty much how he acts now when he's upset, and goes to the sandbox to play by himself. Even though he was acting like a little girl, Finn was still my boy, and I knew it was up to me to cheer him up. But someone beat me too it."

Mercedes gave Finn a little nudge on the shoulder and they both smiled at each other.

"Mercedes is caring for Finn like an injured puppy. She tells him "It must be so cool to be that tall. You can get cookies off the top shelf whenever you want. It makes you seem older too, like a 5th grader or something." Finn starts grinning like an idiot and awkwardly stumbles out of the sandbox and heads over to the basketball court to play with the guys. He totally leaves Mercedes hanging. What the hell man you should have totally made your move."

All Finn could do was shrug has his cheeks got redder and redder.

"I ask him "What was that all about?" And he tells me that Mercedes cheered him up and that "she is really cool for a girl." And like any other reasonable 7 year old boy, I made fun of him for liking a girl and made accusations about the two of them sitting in a tree and kissing. And you know what ladies and gentlemen? I was right and I just didn't know it yet. I was right because today we saw them make out at a church altar, and church alters are made of wood, and what does wood grow on?"


	12. Tutoring

A/N: I got some really good news today and it put me in a happy mood so I hope this can make you feel happy too.

Finn paced outside the library, Puck's words stinging in his ears.

"_Yeah dude, Evans and Mercedes are spending a lot of time together, Artie told me the library is like their personal hangout spot."_

Finn didn't want to believe Mercedes would ever cheat on him, but he also thought the same thing about Quinn. If Mercedes was cheating, he wanted her to admit it, which is why he was pacing outside of a room he didn't even know existed until sophomore year.

"Finn? " Mercedes said sounding surprised when she saw her boyfriend.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Sam said, extending his hand to Finn in friendship.

Finn froze, he tried planning out what he was going to say if he caught them together, but he just stood still underneath the pressure of their gazes. Also, he didn't really catch them as much as they found him.

"Um, not much, I'm just taking a stroll." It was the best excuse Hudson could come up with and even he knew it was lame.

"During your lunch period?" Mercedes questioned, she knew her boyfriend very well and he never forgot lunch.

"_Crap_" Finn thought. He did forget lunch. And he was super hungry too, maybe he should just-"_No_!" he thought again, this was way more important. Cedes' fertility (he meant fidelity) is way more important than lunch.

"Mercedes can I talk to you for a second…alone" Finn said, looking directly at Sam for that last part.

"It's OK; I got to get something from my car before next period anyway. I'll see you next week Jones, later Hudson." Sam said, giving a polite wave to both before leaving the awkward situation.

"Oh so he only uses last names know, is that supposed to be cool or something?" Finn said sounding really jealous.

"OK slow your role boy, what is up with you?" Mercedes said trying to calm Franken teen down.

"Why are you in the library with him?"

"First of all, take that tone out of your voice before I smack you in the head. Secondly, I'm his tutor Finn, just his tutor. He struggles with his English papers, so I help him out." She said it multiple times because Finn tends to zone out during their conversations.

"Then why are you two meeting in the library in secret."

"Because the library is the quietest place to go if you want to get work done."

"Yeah…I knew that (he didn't) but why the secrecy?" Finn questioned.

"I told you I would be doing some tutoring on the side. Besides, we don't have to be the type of couple that needs to know every single detail about each other. We are allowed to live our own lives and still be girlfriend and boyfriend."

Rachel sure as hell never gave him that option.

"I just…I'm a little jealous."

"A little?" Mercedes joked.

"Yeah…because Sam is all blonde and muscley, he's really hot and I'm not sure how I stack up against him."

"Finn is there something you want to tell me about your sexuality? Good lord why do I always fall for the closet cases."

"It's not like that! I just got a little worried." Finn pouted

"Oh I know the feeling, trust me; I had the same fears when you were coaching the powder-puff team for spirit week."

"Why, that was just football." Finn didn't see the connection.

"Yeah you and Puck getting all physical with the entire Cheerios squad, what was I thinking? Especially when Santana "forgot" that she wasn't supposed to wear stripper booty shorts to practice."

"OK, OK I'm sorry…I'll try to be less jealous in the future."

Mercedes went into hug her boyfriend and placed her head on his chest.

"I actually kind of liked seeing you jealous?"

"Really?" Finn wasn't sure what Mercedes wanted him to do at this point, he wished she would make up her mind and tell him what he should do.

"Yeah, I hate feeling crazy for having all this rage when I see other girls flirting with you. Seeing you get jealous for a change lets me know that there's a chance you may love me just as much as I love you." Mercedes said.

"Not a chance, I love you way more." Finn said into his girlfriend's hair.

"Is that so?" Mercedes questioned.

"Hell yeah woman I skipped lunch for you." Finn said in his best ghetto accent.

"Haha, not bad Finn. Come on, let's get you to the vending machine, we can't have you passing out during glee practice again."


	13. Return to Halloween Town

Why are Mercedes and Finn in the costume shop again? Because Halloween is coming up.

Why are Mercedes and Finn running through the costume shop? Because they lost Jasmine.

"I can't believe you lost our daughter!" Finn said with his eyes darting all over the store.

"Hey, you're the man child looking at costumes when you are supposed to be picking out one for her" Mercedes countered.

"Please you were too busy looking at your phone." Finn countered the counter.

Mercedes stopped Finn in the center of isle 9.

"OK let's take a breather. I'm sorry Finn, I was paying attention to my phone but it was only for a second and then she was gone and all I want is to get her back." Mercedes said with desperation in her voice. "What if someone takes her, what if it's like _Gardens in the Night _and some pervert kidnaps her and gives her the wrong phone number and she can't call us and-"

"Mercedes that is not going to happen. We will find her." Finn interrupted in his confident quarterback voice trying to hide his own fears. "Now let's go get the manager and have him make an announcement"

"No way!" Mercedes protested.

"What's wrong with my plan?" Finn said anxiously

"Because I am a dentist and an important part of this community. Who is going to trust me with their teeth if I can't be trusted with my own child?"

"Mercedes this is bigger than your reputation. Heck I'm a teacher, protecting children is part of my job and I'm not worried."

"That's because no one expects you to be responsible ya blockhead. People expect more of me." Mercedes lashed out.

Finn shut his mouth out of embarrassment, and Mercedes felt even worse after she said it.

"You know one of these days you're going to have to stop caring so much about what other people think. Yeah, I'm a grown man who loves Halloween, but at least I'm adult enough to-"

Then, almost like a light switched was turned on in his head, Finn Hudson began to sing at the top of his lungs.

"_FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT!"_

"Finn what the hell are you doing?"

"_WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT!"_

"People are staring will you please shut up!"

"_NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT, SHE IS THE ONE NAMED-"_

"Daddy!" A little girl squealed as she rushed towards Finn.

"Jasmine!" The parents yelled in unison as they swept her up into an embrace.

"How did you know?" Mercedes said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know much, but I know everything there is to know about her." Finn said, giving both his girls kisses.

"Finn you are the….I can't even put it into words." Mercedes said, overjoyed to have her family reunited. "That's it young lady, we are putting you in that leash for kids auntie Rachel gave us."

"Mercedes….you are actually going to take Rachel's advice."

"Desperate times Tuxedo Mask….desperate times.


	14. Chapter 14

"OK, this is the place" Rachel beamed up at Finn as they stood in front of the pawn shop.

"Why am I here again?" Mercedes said, un-amused at being dragged to another Finchel excursion.

"We feel this particular event requires your specific talents Mercedes" Rachel says in her most polite voice.

"Why? Just because I'm black and the guy who owns the pawn shop is black you assume we know each other?" Mercedes countered with a raised eyebrow.

"No! You know one of my father's is African American and I would never be that racist. I merely assumed that you two were related because you are both…how should I put this…husky."

"You know what, I'm gonna go inside with Mercedes, she shouldn't have to do this alone" Finn said with an apologetic look to Mercedes. Rachel will probably never realize that the dopey look from Finn is the only reason Mercedes allowed her to live after that comment.

"Wait, are you suggesting that I stand out here alone…in the cold."

"You have a jacket Rachel, you'll be Ok" Finn said in an attempt to placate the Jewish American Princess.

"No, I'm coming inside with you. I am not going to stand out here in the cold just to get robbed by some Hoodlum. Plus, you'll need my expert negotiating skills if we hope to get Sam's guitar back at a reasonable price." Rachel huffed as she entered the store first. "Excuse me sir, I would like to look at that guitar over there in the corner please."

The middle aged man begrudgingly put down his news paper in order to get the guitar case of the shelf

"That'll be 150" the owner said.

This was a problem seeing as how the glee club kids only threw in 10 bucks a piece, meaning they were 30 bucks short and would not be able to get Sam his guitar back.

"Let's see the guitar first" Mercedes interjected.

The man opens the case

"150 for what? You trying to run a scam here?"

Both Rachel and Finn stood dumbfounded as Ms. Jones went to work on the old man.

"You see this here, ink stains on the strings. What's that over there, a dent? And it looks like someone carved their initials on the bottom. This thing is a hunk of junk. Come on guys let's go on Craig's list and find a real guitar. "

The old man smelled a sale walking away and quickly made another offer.

"120" The man said

"60" Mercedes countered.

"Are you crazy?" The owner asked.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm paying over 100 for this block of wood." Mercedes declared.

"Fine, 100, and I can't go any lower than that" The owner pleaded.

"We'll take it!" Finn and Rachel said in unison as Rachel put the money on the counter and Finn grabbed the guitar case.

The three teens celebrated their victory at breadsticks with the money left over from the sale. Well, Finn was celebrating Mercedes and Rachel was trying to redirect his attention back to her.

"That was amazing Mercedes" Finn said, still in shock.

"Hey, I'm just doing me." Mercedes said in a cocky tone.

"Yes well done Mercedes, your performance reminded me of a young Barbara Streisand in-" Rachel was about to spew out some Barbara movie trivia but Finn cut her off.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Finn asked the chocolate girl sitting across from him.

"Nothing, just going to watch Bad Girls Club Marathon with Kurt and Blaine." Mercedes responded.

"Would you mind going back to the pawn shop with me? He had some sweet looking action figures and I know that guy wouldn't dare rip me off with you there. So what do ya say?" Finn asked with pleading eyes.

"Cool." Mercedes said nonchalantly.

"It's a date." Finn said.

Finn was too busy falling in love with Mercedes to realize that Rachel was burning a hole through his cerebral cortex with her death glare.


	15. Electric Cherry Coke

Mike Chang is a good friend. Some would even describe him as the type of guy who would give you the shirt off his back if you asked him to. But even he has his limits. Those limits are being tested by his high school friend Finn Hudson.

"Finn, I know you weren't always the sharpest point on the throwing star."

"What?" Finn was confused by the analogy.

"It's Ok I can say that because I'm Asian. Basically, I'm calling you stupid." Mike said through tired, red eyes.

"Hey I am not stupid. I just have some problem areas, mainly math, reading, history, and science." Finn said matter-of-factly.

Mike looked at him for a second to see if Finn was making a joke…he wasn't.

"You do realize that I just got back in town after a 4 hour plane ride that was delayed for an hour and a half due to weather conditions. In total that is five and a half hours Finn! Five and a half hours of my life and 400 dollars from my bank account that I gladly gave up to come to your wedding. And the first thing you do when you pick me up from the airport is drive me back the McKinley choir room?" Mike said in extreme frustration.

"I got you your favorite soda." Was all Finn could say in response to that tirade.

Mike looked down at the empty cherry coke can in his hand and sighed.

"What are we doing here Finn?"

"Mike, I need you to teach me how to do the electric slide."

Chang crushed the can in his hand.

"What? Are you serious? " Mike said, his eyes beginning to twitch.

"What's the problem is it really that hard?" Finn asked.

"No Finn, it's just that it's so damn easy. I've seen old people with oxygen tanks do it. I've seen little kids just learning how to walk do it. I've seen pregnant women do it. And you need me, a professional who charges thousands of dollars for my expertise, to teach you how to move left, right, backward, and forward? I mean, come on man, aren't you the new glee coach?"

"I only handle the singing, costume, and song selection part; I usually let the kids come up with their own dances."

Mike was heading towards the door when Finn stepped in front of him.

"Please Mike I need your help, I nearly killed two of Mercedes' nephews the last time I attempted it. They made me sit at the domino's table for the rest of the family reunion and wouldn't even let me play. It was devastating." Finn said with eyes cast to the ground.

"So you're doing this to impress the Jones family?"

"Yes OK, I really want them to think I'm cool. Right now they see me as the single whitest thing to ever exist, and I want to prove to them that I am worthy to be a part of their family."

"And you think the electric slide is going to do all that?" Mike questioned.

"It's a start, when you're at the bottom you really got no other place to go but up." Finn said.

"This really means a lot to you." Mike said, sensing the sincerity in Finn's tone.

"My family has pretty much always been my mom and me. Burt and Kurt are great, but there are only two of them. Mercedes has a huge family, and I want them to respect me. Especially her uncles and male cousins, some of whom still think I'm an undercover cop."

Mike let out a huge laugh. Once again Finn Hudson was using his insecurities and vulnerabilities to get people to help him.

"Fine, I'll help you. But you only get one free hour. And you better practice on your own too; I don't want you embarrassing both of us at your wedding."

Finn gave Mike a huge hug and then dashed over to the stereo system to pick the right music.

"And you're getting me more cherry coke after this Hudson, a damn 24 pack!"


	16. Drunk

When Quinn e-mailed all her former glee club teammates to inform them that she and Puck were engaged, she explicitly stated that she did not want a wild bachelorette party. Not one month later, Kurt and the other original glee girls have her taking shots at a karaoke bar with her wedding veil hanging loosely on her head. Here's a short run down of why Quinn was stupid for thinking this wouldn't happen.

Rachel = loves public places where she can sing.

Kurt = loves anything wedding related.

Santana = loves drinking.

Tina = loves karaoke.

Brittany = goes where Santana goes.

Mercedes = gives in to peer pressure, especially from Kurt.

The bar was packed, for some reason the people of Lima really love to drink.

"This is my last one" Quinn says as she takes another shot.

"That was your fourth last one" Mercedes scolded.

Quinn sticks her tongue out at her.

The other glee girls were up on the stage performing spice girls songs while Kurt flirted with the straight bartender, leaving Mercedes and Quinn to talk to each other alone.

"Tell me something Jones; do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Quinn slurred.

"What does your heart say?" Mercedes responded.

Both girls started laughing so loud that Rachel nearly messed up her dance steps.

"I'm serious; I need to hear you say that I'm doing the right thing?" Quinn said as she struggled to pour another shot.

Mercedes took the bottle away from her.

"Why do I have to validate your decision toothpick?" Mercedes questioned.

"Because you're my plump sassy black girlfriend who drops pearls of wisdom with finger snapping and neck rolling" Quinn giggled.

"You're kind of a racist when you're drunk. Did anyone ever tell you this?"

"Drunk up I'm not shut." Quinn stammered as she began to fall asleep on the couch in the VIP section.

"Exactly. Come on princess, its past midnight and you got to get home."

Sadly, the bachelorette party ended on a sour note for most of the girls.

Rachel = didn't get to sing all the Celine Dion songs she wanted to sing (and there wasn't a single record executive in the crowd).

Santana = still in love with Brittany (you never get over your first love and alcohol reminds her of that fact every time).

Brittany = still loves everyone (she was the fourth wife of a Mormon minister for a while after graduation….no really she graduated)

Kurt = Mad that the straight bartender didn't want to have sex with him.

Tina = started crying because no one pays attention to her.

Mercedes = had to chaperone drunk Quinn and take her home.

Quinn =actually had a good time (no really, Fabray drinks like an Irish Hilton sister)

Mercedes rolls the window down on Quinn's side so she can stick her head out of the car if she needs to throw up.

Fabray was now experiencing the downer effects of drinking and was feeling very depressed.

"You still never answered my question Mercedes; do you think I should marry Puck?"

"I can't answer that for you Quinn, it's your life. But I do hope you aren't doing this out of guilt over giving up Beth. Marriage shouldn't be a punishment; you two aren't bound to each other forever because of what you did in high school. You deserve more than that Quinn, and so does Puck."

Quinn begins to cry.

"Now I know why Finn chose you. You're so nice and warm and you have giant boobs and I'm just a cold hearted ball busting bitch!"

Fabray starts weeping like a baby and Mercedes has to pull over to try to console her.

"Quinn you are not a cold hearted ball busting bitch, not lately."

"Really?" Quinn says with hopeful teary eyes.

"Yes. You have matured so much over the years and I consider you one of my closest friends."

"Thank you Mercedes, that means a lot coming from you. In some ways, you're kind of my hero."

"Really?" Mercedes never expected to hear those words from Queen Quinn, never.

"Yeah, I bent over backwards trying to get Finn to commit to me and so did Rachel. We tried treats, threats, short leashes, long leashes, but he could never make up his mind. Not with you, you call and he comes running."

Mercedes gets this big goofy smile on her face. She loves it when people admire her.

"Well Q it's all in the attitude. I let Finn know since day one that he could leave whenever he wanted too; I was never going to try to hold him in a relationship if he didn't want one. And that first grade reverse psychology is exactly what Finn's fourth grade brain needed to know that I will not tolerate his games."

Quinn stared with gapping mouth.

"That is the smartest thing anyone has ever said. Mercedes, you have to right that down, you have to write a book."

"No I can't do that. Finn has a bit of a fragile ego. If I write a book about how much I manipulate him then he'll get all pouty and I hate seeing him pout."

"Yeah, Puck doesn't really pout so much as he curses and storms off."

There is an awkward silence in the car for a moment.

"But does he come back to you?" Mercedes asked.

"Every time…and he usually brings a present with him" Quinn laughs.

"Damn girl you're the one who needs to write a book not me." Mercedes teased.

Overall the night turned into a very pleasant bonding experience for Quinn and Mercedes…until Quinn had to throw up in a stranger's rose garden.


	17. Playwrights

It was opening night for the Lima Summer Playwrights festival. Rachel had insisted that all the glee kids participate to show their support for fellow artists. But of course, because Rachel suggested it, no one wanted to do it. To be honest, kids their age were usually too busy with summer jobs and social stuff for a play festival that was for kids anyway.

The only person who really showed an interest was Finn. He fondly remembers those summers when his mother would take him to see the plays when he was a kid. He was enchanted by the magic of theatre where people could be anything they wanted up on that stage. He dreamed that he himself would one day be on that stage. But he got older, football was great and theatre was gay, and that's what he tricked himself into believing for a while up until this summer. But he wouldn't do it without Mercedes.

"I don't know if I can do this Finn."Mercedes said as she paced back and forth in her pirate costume.

"What on earth are you worried about? You amazed crowds 100 times bigger than this at nationals." Finn said in his cowboy costume.

There were only about 12 people in the audience and most of them were the relatives of the people in the plays. But to Mercedes, it was like a full crowd at Madison Square Garden.

"I know I can sing in front of anyone, but I hate public speaking and acting is just over dramatic public speaking" Mercedes admitted.

"But why? Acting is great; they tell you what you are supposed to say ahead of time. Do you know how many times I wish someone told me what I was supposed to say?" Finn countered.

"Look, I know it doesn't make much sense, but I have very bad stage fright one it comes to public speaking. Public singing I got down pact, but just talking in front of a group of people scares the hell out of me. What if I mess up? What if I freeze out there? What if someone else forgets their line and we skip over an entire section? I can't do this, I can't go on!" Mercedes said in a terrified voice.

"I get that you're scared, believe me, I get scared before every performance. But I have a special trick that I use to deal with it." Finn said as he wrapped his arms around Mercedes.

"What is it?" Mercedes asked.

"I look over at you and I see this uber confident woman overflowing with suede-"

"-Swag" Mercedes interrupted.

"What?" Finn looked confused.

"Its swag boo, not suede."

"What the heck is swag?" Finn said looking really confused.

"Jesus, how white are you?" Mercedes teased.

"Very. But that's not the point. The point is that when I look at the woman I love and she isn't worried than I know that I don't have to be worried either. So just look at me and know that I know that you can do this." Finn said as he bent down to kiss his girlfriend.

It was a very sweet moment. But bitter Berry and her cowgirl costume felt like they needed to put an end to it pronto.

"Hey you two, it's almost show time! Finn, since we play a couple in the first play I think we should improv a date scene right now, just to prepare" Rachel said.

"But Rachel all we've done for the past month is improv, I've run out of things to say on our fake dates."

Mercedes eyes got very wide. She did not know about these "fake dates" at all. All Finn told her was that rehearsals were getting very awkward. She should have known better than to leave an unsupervised Finn with Berry.

"They weren't fake to me." Rachel muttered under her breath.

"And why are we in three plays together? And why are we a couple in all three of those plays?" Finn got a focused look on his face like he was suddenly putting the pieces together to Rachel's intentions.

"You should walk away right now" was all Mercedes had to say to make Rachel scurry away.

"I feel so used" Finn said.

"How could you not know what Rachel was up to?" Mercedes scolded.

"I…I thought it was just bad luck."

"Look at the program Finn." Mercedes handed her boyfriend the little folded program.

"Rachel Berry Presents: Lima Summer Playwrights festival." Finn read aloud.

"Now look at the three plays you are in." Mercedes said.

"Written & Produced by Rachel Berry" Finn read.

"She just won't quite! No matter how much we try to avoid her she always tries to ruin our relationship. I honestly think we need to stop talking to her outside of glee club" Mercedes said.

Finn thought for a moment.

"I can't do that" Finn said.

"And why not?" Mercedes said with a sassy neck roll.

"Well…look at her."

Mercedes looked over to see Rachel Berry talking to a little girl dressed like an Indian. The little girl gave Rachel the finger before storming off.

"People always seem to hate her no matter what she does. And even though she gets on my nerves too, everyone needs someone to have their back." Finn said.

Mercedes took a long look at Rachel; and she began to see what Finn saw. She had been so used to putting Rachel in the man stealing bitch category that she forgot that Rachel was still a vulnerable teenage girl just like her.

Mercedes began to walk over to Rachel.

"Don't slap her!" Finn stage whispered.

"Hush!" Mercedes responded.

Mercedes cleared her throat in front of Rachel. The smaller girl looked like she was barely keeping it together.

"So I guess you've come to gloat? Or possibly to punch?" Rachel asked.

"Do you think you deserved to be punched?" Mercedes asked.

"I would if I was in your position and someone kept trying to steal my man" Rachel admitted.

"Yeah well, I know he's not going anywhere so I don't even trip."

The two were silent for a while

"Hey, good job on putting all of this together" Mercedes said looking around at all the props and costumes back stage.

"Yeah well, I had to do something with my summer. It's not like I was going to have a social life or anything" Rachel chuckled.

The opening music for the first play started playing.

"That's my que" Rachel said as she hurried into position. "Thanks for participating Mercedes. Break a leg out there" Rachel smiled.

"You too Berry" Mercedes smiled back.

Finn gave Mercedes a huge hug from behind.

"Suede" he whispered in her ear before joining Rachel on stage.


	18. Finn Goes to the Hospital

Finn lies in a hospital bed with a cast on his foot. He looks down at his injured ligament and can't help but feel a pinch of sorrow at how old and brittle he is now. He's in his 60's for crying out loud, and his body won't let him get away with foolish behavior anymore.

But then she enters in the room.

The woman who has been by his side through everything from depression, to alcoholism, to erectile dysfunction (don't tell Puck). His wife, his love, Mercedes Hudson.

Wait a minute, her face; it's not filled with pity. She doesn't have on her "poor baby I'm going to do everything I can to make you feel better" face. It's the other one, the bad one. It's her "I'm going to smack you in the head" face. Thankfully, the doctor was coming in right behind her.

"I am already in the hospital, so it's illegal for you to smack me in the head," Finn stated in an unsure tone. "That's the rule, right Doc?"

The young doctor nods and gives a warm smile.

"You are absolutely right Mr. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson, you are not allowed to harm my patient."

Mercedes does not take her eyes off her husband as she speaks.

"Kima, can I have a mmoment alone with my husband?"

Finn looks to the doctor with pleading eyes.

The doctor must think this some kind of game they play, she is wrong.

"I don't know Mrs. Hudson. Don't you think he's been through enough today?"

Mercedes turns to the Doctor and gives her a fake, bright smile.

"You have my word as a fellow health caretaker. I swear by the dentist's oath that I shall do no harm."

"She's lying; the dentist's have no code. They are an evil tribe of blade wielding masochists," Finn exclaims.

Mercedes and the Doctor exchange a look.

"Fine, half off on your kid's braces," Mercedes says as she reaches out her hand.

"Done," says the doctor. And with a quick handshake, she is heading towards the door.

"Kima, don't abandon me, I taught you in high school," Finn pleads.

"That was a long time ago Mr. Hudson," the young doctor laughs as she closes the door behind her.

Finn looks back to his wife.

"Not in the face," he says.

"Boy please, aint nobody gonna hurt you," Mercedes says as she takes a seat next to his bed.

"Then what's with the angry face?" Finn asks.

"Because you scared me today, fool. The way you were wailing I was worried that you may never walk again. Your grandkids thought you were going to die."

"Football is a dangerous game Mercy," Finn says with a serious face.

"I know that baby. But you damn near destroyed your ankle today in a flag football game at the family reunion."

Finn's cheeks start to get very red.

"Still, there was a lot of athleticism and physical exertion," he was trying to use fancy teacherly words to to win the argument.

"Finn, you got injured during the touchdown celebration when you were trying to do the cat-daddy."

"I'm bringing it back," the old man replied.

"No you aren't. And when you collapsed out there, I felt so guilty because I had just prayed to god to make you never cat-daddy again."

"But I'm stackin krabby patties," Finn replied.

"No, you aren't stackin krabby patties and old geezers like us are the only people who get that reference. We're old folks now Finn, we're grandparents, and we need to be more careful."

Finn turns his head away from his wife.

"Well what if I don't want to be a lame old dude."

"You won't be doing it alone. I know that's your fear, to lose your family. And to be honest, there were times when you were really close, but not now. You're sober, and jovial, and I would not want to live with any other man. We'll adjust like we always do, because we're Fercedes."

Mercedes uses two fingers to gently turn Finn's face back toward her. She then wipes away some tears forming in his eyes. She bends over and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"You combined our names? No who's old," Finn teases.

Mercedes lightly hits Finn on his head.

"Whatever fool, I'm going to get our lawyer in here so we can discuss our wills. You know…just in case."

Finn nods as Mercedes gets up to open the door.

"Oh, and by the way, your son-in-law wants your old Undetaker lunch box when you die."

Finn's eyes widen with anger.

"No way, you tell him it's going into my casket with me."


End file.
